


Gratulerer med dagen, Even <3

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even har bursdag, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: "Even!". Isak løper gjennom snøen, prøver å stoppe Even før han går på bussen. Føler seg som tidenes kronidiot der han løper med hjertet i halsen. Banner over sin egen morgengretne tilstand, at han aldri klarer å være våken og til stede så tidlig om morgenen. At han er et uhelbredelig B-menneske.Tenk at han glemte bursdagen til kjæresten sin.





	Gratulerer med dagen, Even <3

"Even!". Isak løper gjennom snøen, prøver å stoppe Even før han går på bussen. Føler seg som tidenes kronidiot der han løper med hjertet i halsen. Banner over sin egen morgengretne tilstand, at han aldri klarer å være våken og til stede så tidlig om morgenen. At han er et uhelbredelig B-menneske.

Vanligvis er det bare irriterende, eller "søtt" som Even kaller det. Men i dag er det grusomt, helt utilgivelig. Den dårlige samvittigheten ligger som en hard og vond klump i magen.

Tenk at han glemte bursdagen til kjæresten sin.

"Even". Han roper så høyt han bare klarer. Løper i de litt for store skoene til samboeren sin, de første han fikk øye på på vei ut døra. Fem minutter etter at Even dro på jobb. Vinterjakken henger løst over den slanke kroppen, hadde ikke tid til å ta igjen gliselåsen.

Håper bare at det ikke er for sent.

Han var så trøtt og svimete da han våknet i morges, at han til og med glefset litt mot Even. Irritert for at han prøvde å dra ham ut av senga. Hadde helt glemt toroposen med pannekaker som han skulle lage til frokost. Tenkte ikke på gaven han hadde gjemt helt innerst i klesskapet, for å være sikker på at Even ikke fant den.

Det var først da ytterdøra smalt igjen, og han dro seg opp av senga, at han innså hvilken dag det er i dag. 12. februar, 21-årsdagen til Even.

Shit.

Plutselig fikk han det travelt, kastet på seg klærne og løp ut døra.

Snøen knaker under føttene mens han løper. Han føler seg andpusten, og det er ubehagelig å trekke inn den kalde luften. Nesten vanskelig å puste. 

Tenk hvis Even allerede sitter på bussen?

"Even!" roper han igjen, så høyt han bare klarer. Nå nærmer han seg busskuret, og en bølge av lettelse skyller gjennom kroppen når han ser hvem som står der. Den høye, blonde kjæresten hans, som beveger hodet forsiktig. Sikkert i takt med musikken på øret. Utrolig sjarmerende.

I sidesynet oppdager Even at noen kommer løpende, og snur seg instinktivt for å se hvem det er. "Isak?". Han rynker brynene forvirret, drar headsettet ned fra ørene. "Har jeg glemt noe?".

Isak svarer med å kaste seg rundt halsen hans, og gir han en lang og hard klem. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. Fy faen, jeg er tidenes idiot ass". Isak prater fort, vil få frem hvor lei seg han er. "Gratulerer med 21-årsdagen, baby".

"Ååå, takk Issy". Even smiler fornøyd, og begynner å ta igjen gliselåsen på den store vinterjakken hans. Alltid opptatt av å passe på at Isak har det bra, at han ikke fryser.

Mangelen på respons og negative reaksjoner får Isak til å stoppe opp. "Er du ikke sur? Jeg glemte jo bursdagen din". Han er rimelig sikker på at han hadde reagert _mye_ kraftigere hvis Even noen gang glemte hans bursdag. Ikke at Even hadde gjort det, det er han alt for perfekt til.

"Jeg vet at du ikke er en morgenperson, baby. Ikke stress med det". Han trekker avslappet på skuldrene, og gir Isak et vått kyss på munnen. "Men takk for gratulasjonen".

Isak kysser tilbake med alt han har i seg, og håper han klarer å formidle en unnskyldning, en gratulasjon og en kjærlighetserklæring i ett. For et bedre menneske enn Even tviler han på at finnes.

"Mmm". Even lager fornøyde lyder, og stryker nesetippen sin inntil Isak sin. Et lite eskimokyss, deres greie.

"Shit, nå kommer bussen. Må nesten ta den for å rekke jobb". Han smiler unnskyldende, tydelig at han helst vil bli her i armene til Isak.

"Okei, sorry igjen. Håper du får en fin dag. Du får pannekaker og gave når du kommer hjem". Isak gir ham et siste kyss, og blir stående utenfor mens Even går inn bakdørene til bussen.

"Jeg er helt sikker på at det kommer til å bli en bra dag. 21 er lykketallet mitt, vet du", sier han skråsikkert, før dørene lukkes igjen.

**Author's Note:**

> Gratulerer med 21-årsdagen til Even, gutten som fikk en hel verden til å forelske seg i forelskelsen <3


End file.
